Two Empty Chairs
by poyntersally
Summary: Sirius finds out that Lily is pregnant.


Disclaimer: Don't own. Please review.

Everyone else was crying, even James. I couldn't remember the last time I had cried. Death didn't make me sad anymore. It only made me more furious. The Prewetts weren't the first death, and they certainly wouldn't be the last.

I saw their sister, Molly, being comforted by her husband. Two little boys were sitting next to their parents, looking at the ground. Did they even know what was happening?

X-X-X-X-X-X

After the funeral, the Order held a meeting.

I hadn't spoken to James since yesterday. Today, he was hovering over Lily. I wasn't sure if she needed him close, or if he insisted on protecting her. Who know, maybe she was the one offering him comfort. They had already sat down at the table, collapsed into each other, whispering soft-nothings that only they should be privy to. I sat down across from them, and offered a brief smile. James tucked Lily's head under his chin, and acknowledged me.

The rest of the Order assembled slowly, hugging before sitting down, whispering quietly before finally settling down in their seats. Finally, Dumbledore appeared.

He made his way to the front of the room. Just his presence comforted me, as I'm sure it comforted many others in the room. He raised his hands, asking for silence, and for a moment it seemed as though we were back at Hogwarts.

I surveyed the table, expecting to find two empty chairs. I didn't.

"It has come to my attention that Voldemort is planning on breaking into Gringotts tonight. I have every intention of stopping him." Dumbledore stated. Part of me was mad at him for not taking the time to appreciate the lives, the sacrifices of Gideon and Fabian. "I know this mission has come at the most inopportune time; however, I still need volunteers." Dumbledore sat down, willing us to make the decision.

Again, I looked around the table. I stood up. "I'll do it." Dumbledore smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Black."

From my heightened position, I could see the table better. Frank and Alice were having a heated discussion in whispers. Quickly, Frank stood up.

"Be happy to help you out, Sirius." I nodded at Frank.

Dumbledore stood up again. "Anymore volunteers?"

Lily stood up. She wiped a stray tear from her face, and said "I'll go."

James stood up, knocking his chair backward. "You'll do no such thing." He exclaimed.

"James" Lily whispered. "Not here."

James leaned forward, talking into her ear. "You asked for this Lily, but volunteering for this suicide mission. If you go, you'll surely –"

"James!" I said, taking the focus off of Lily. "She'll be fine. Besides, we need her. No one else can charm as well as she."

James looked at me as if I was a traitor. He turned toward Dumbledore. "She's not going, and that's final."

Several members of the Order began whispering. _Who did James think he was? Lily was her own person. She could make her own decisions. I never thought I'd see the day where the Potters fell apart._

Lily walked out of the room, crying. James took a few deep breaths, and followed her. He closed the door behind him, but we could still here their passionate conversation.

"James, listen to Sirius. They need me."

"I need you! I need you to be safe, and –" James couldn't finish his sentence.

"Everything will be fine. I promise. I wouldn't have volunteered if I had thought…If it would…"

"You've made up your mind." Slight pause. "Then I'm going with you."

"James, you can't."

"Like Hell I can't! I'm going to protect you. I'm going to protect –"

"James, Sirius will protect me. I'm sure. It would be best if you –"

"If I just stayed and waited."

"Yes." Lily paused. "See how much you like it." She said, in a slightly quieter voice.

Dumbledore spoke again. "It's settled. Black, Longbottom, and Potter will complete this mission. You're all free to go. I'll give you more instructions soon."

In the hallway, I spotted James. He was sitting there, alone. I went to stand by him. "Okay, mate?" He didn't answer.

After the crowd had left, he leaned against the wall. He opened his mouth, only to shut it again. I waited. "She's pregnant."


End file.
